


Burning Down a Lake Won't Work, Don't You Know?

by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH JET BEING SAVED BY ZUKO HUH?, Day 3: Promises, Jetko Renaissance Week, M/M, SHORT FIC YET AGAIN, This..., Toasted, We sell angst, We sell tragedy, Welcome to the angst store, i'm learning, roasted, this came out a lot less angsty than I thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat
Summary: Zuko saves Jet from the Dai Li, and he makes a promise
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	Burning Down a Lake Won't Work, Don't You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline consistency? Nah

The water of the lake was freezing. It was almost as cold as the waters of the North Pole. Almost, but not quite. The body he was carrying on his back, however, was. He was willing to bet that the boy was even colder. The logic didn't line up, but it was still how he felt. The boy was muttering a never ending loop of "There is no war in Ba Sing Se."

He breathed out a plume of flame to warm both of them. It might not have been the best idea to sneak Jet out at night. Especially not after freeing that damn fluff monster. The thing looked so scared though! How could he just leave it there? Looking over at Jet, he realized that particular train of thought applied to both of who he saved this night.

"You'll be okay." He told the boy.

"I promise." This stopped Jet's tear filled mumbling. 

"Li?" He whispered before passing out. It was probably for the best. 

"I promise." He repeated to no one.


End file.
